Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a Jedi Knight and Rebel Alliance soldier who saw much heavy fighting in the Galactic Civil War and the War of Resistance. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the son of Anakin Skywalker, and he is also the father of Rey Skywalker, while he is also the uncle of Anakin Solo and Ben Solo. He is played by Mark Hamill. Biography Luke was born and raised on Tatooine, having been born to Anakin Skywalker and Amidala Naberrie, but after Amidala had died, Luke was taken by Kobi-Ben Kenobi to his aunt and uncle, Owen and Beru Lars, to be raised at their homestead on Tatooine. While living on Tatooine, Luke consistently helps out on the Moisture farm, while he also helps Owen and Kenobi in fending off ambushes by Tusken Raiders. As he keeps living on Tatooine with Kenobi watching over him, Luke also grows up with his best friend, Gavin Antillis, and the two often played together. Luke also has a very strong dream of flying, and Luke learns to fly using Gavin's T-16 Skyhopper. Eventually, Gavin leaves Tatooine to join the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire, which leaves Luke feeling isolated and yearning to leave Tatooine. One day, while working on the farm, Luke comes across two droids, C-3P0 and R2-D2, where he discovers a message left by Leia Organa to be given to Kenobi. As R2 searches for Kenobi, Luke tries to get him back, but is ambushed by Tusken Raiders, though he is saved by Kenobi himself. Discovering the message to be schematics for the Empire's super weapon, the Death Star, Kenobi implores Luke to learn the ways of the Jedi, since he is strong with the Force. Though initially refusing, upon seeing Storm Troopers massacre Jawa traders and then kill Owen and Beru, Luke decides to take up Kenobi's offer. Heading to the Mos Eisley settlement, they find a pilot named Han Solo in a local cantina, who agrees to take them to Alderaan. While preparing to leave, however, they are ambushed by Storm Troopers, so Luke helps fights the Storm Troopers in a fierce skirmish in the Mos Eisley market place, then Luke keeps fighting Storm Troopers in Mos Eisley to fight his way to Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon, where he escapes with Kenobi and Han and then make their way to Alderaan. Upon arrival, however, they discover that Alderaan has been destroyed, and their ship is forced onto the Death Star itself which was responsible for Alderaan's destruction. While Kenobi goes to disable the tractor beam, Luke and Han disguise themselves as Storm Troopers and head to find and rescue the captured Leia Organa. Luke and Han then fight their way through the Death Star with Leia and make their way to their ship, though Luke sees Kenobi being killed in a duel with the Sith lord, Darth Vader, leading to an enraged Luke to try and shoot Vader, but Kenobi's spirit urges him to escape. Escaping pursuit from Tie Fighters, Luke makes his way with the others to the Rebel base on Yavin to deliver the schematics to the rebels, with Luke joining them and reuniting with Gavin, who is now a Rebel Marine. Luke helps assault the Death Star, fighting the Imperial air forces with help from Gavin, then tries to strike the exhaust port. Vader personally chases Luke down in his own Tie Fighter, but Han arrives and saves Luke by shooting Vader's Tie Fighter and making it spiral away from the station. Using the Force as Kenobi's spirit encourages him, Luke fires torpedoes into the exhaust port, leading to the destruction of the Death Star. After returning to Yavin, Han and Luke are rewarded for their efforts, but Imperial forces lead by Vader return to assault Yavin. Han fights to defend Yavin, hen he fights to cover the Rebel retreat from Yavin before escaping with them. Eventually, they make their way to Hoth to set up a new base. For several years, Luke keeps serving as a soldier in the Rebel Alliance, fighting in fierce battles against the Imperial forces. In his most famous battles, mostly with help from Han Solo, Luke fights in vicious battles to defend Mon Calimari and Khristeffsis, fighting to defend Rebel lines, positions and villages and fight off Imperial assaults. Han then keeps fighting Imperial defenses and forces on Lissriff and Chinikiff, then he keeps fighting to defend Saliucami in fierce battles. Han then fights to assault Edire, Meihdi and Nerilia, then he keeps fighting to defend Tibrin, Mirosi and Kiremis in fierce battles, then he helps assault Neimoidia. While stationed on Hoth, Luke is attacked and taken by a Wampa, but he escapes into a blizzard, meeting the spirit of Kenobi who tells him to go to Dagobah to meet with Yoda before he is then rescued by Han. After Luke recuperates, Imperial forces assault Hoth, and while Han fights to defend trenches from Imperial forces on the ground, Luke pilots a Snowspeeder to battle the Imperial walkers. After his speeder crashes, Luke fights his way back to Echo base and helps Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon. Luke then flies off in his X-Wing, fighting to defend a rebel fleet, then he heads to Dagobah with R2-D2. Luke crashes on the desolate world of Dagobah and comes across Yoda himself, who finds Luke to be too impatient and reckless to finish his training, but Kenobi's spirit convinces him to help anyway. Luke continues the rigorous training, and consistently fails several tests, largely due to his lacking belief in the Force, which culminates in him being unable to use the Force to lift his crashed ship out of the swamps. However, once his belief in the Force is reaffirmed by seeing Yoda lift the ship out of the swamp with ease, Luke continues his training, making substantial progress. However, Luke is ambushed by Storm Troopers lead by Boba Fett, who tracked him to Dagobah, and though Luke fights them off, he is able to see through Boba's mind a premonition of Han and Leia in pain. As such, Luke heads to Bespin to find them. Arriving on Bespin, Luke fights his way through the city until he find Vader himself. Luke fights Vader in a duel, but is ultimately bested, in which Vader cuts off Luke's right hand. Vader tempts Luke to join the Dark side by revealing that he is actually Luke's father, much to Luke's horror, but Luke refuses and instead casts himself down a shaft, where he is picked up by the Millennium Falcon piloted by Lando Calrissian. Just narrowly escaping Vader's flagship, Luke is taken to a rebel fleet, where he is given a robotic replacement for his lost hand. Afterwards, for the next couple years, Luke keeps fighting in fierce battles against the Empire, while training much harder and eventually becoming a much more skilled, wise and capable Jedi. Eventually, Luke heads with Leia and Lando to storm the palace of Jabba the Hutt and rescue Han, but as they fight through the desert to escape, they are captured by Jabba and brought to be executed by the Sarlac pit. However, Luke fights Jabba's guards and rescues his friends, then they escape as the sail barge explodes due to Leia's actions, killing Jabba. Luke then heads to Dagobah, where a dying Yoda gives some last advice to Luke before he dies. Afterwards, Luke speaks with the spirit of Kenobi about how his father, Anakin Skywalker, turned into Darth Vader, and then reveals that Leia is Luke's sister, then Kenobi urges him to challenge Vader, despite Luke's doubts. Regardless, Luke returns to the rebel fleet to help them assault the second Death Star being built by the Empire, and so, Luke heads with Han and Leia to Kashyyk to start the operation. Landing on Kashyyk, Luke fights in a skirmish with Storm Troopers in the jungles, then keeps fighting his way to a Wookie village. Reuniting with Han and Leia in the village, however, Storm Trooper forces assault the village, and Luke fights them off in a fierce battle. Afterwards, Luke informs Leia that she is his sister, and then heads off to surrender himself to Vader. Meeting Vader, Luke tries to remind him of his past, but Vader rebuffs it and takes him to the Emperor, Darth Sidious, on the second Death Star. Arriving on the second Death Star, Luke is tempted by Sidious, with the Rebel fleet attacking the Death Star and being devastated by Imperial forces. Eventually, Luke tries to strike down Sidious, but Vader intervenes, so Luke fights Vader in a fierce duel. Though Luke is about to lose, Vader announces his intention to turn Leia to the Dark side as well, leading to an enraged Luke to attack and subdue Vader, slicing off his right hand. However, upon seeing himself about to go down the same path as Vader, Luke refuses Sidious' offer to kill Vader and take his place, leading to Sidious attempting to kill Luke with Force lightning. Luckily, Vader redeems himself as Anakin Skywalker and kills Sidious in order to save Luke, though is mortally wounded in the process. At his father's dying request, Luke removes Anakin's mask, leading to Anakin speaking his last words of happiness to Luke before he dies. Luke takes Anakin's body with him and escapes the Second Death Star before Lando destroys it. Later on, at a celebration of their victory, Luke reunites with Han, Leia and Lando on Kashyyk while the spirits of Kenobi, Yoda and Anakin smile upon him. Luke later fights in the battles of Jakku and Coruscant, which leads to the fall of the Empire and the liberation of the galaxy. When the New Republic is founded, which transitions into the Galactic Federation, the Imperial Civil War starts, and Luke helps the moderate Imperial faction lead by Gilad Pille, helping fight against the loyalist Imperial Remnant lead by Finis Veers. As Luke and Han fight in many fierce battles against the loyalist Imperial Remnant, they help Pille confront and finish off Veers. Through Gavin, Luke also becomes acquainted with Jyn Erso, and they get involved in a deeply romantic relationship. Luke and Jyn eventually marry and have a daughter together named Rey, and Luke raises his daughter lovingly during her youth. As such, becoming an extremely powerful and wise Jedi, Luke starts training a new order of Jedi Knights, with Han Solo's two sons, Anakin Solo and Ben Solo being his best and most prized students. However, Anakin and Ben are manipulated by Darth Tyranus to join the Dark side and destroy Luke's order and then becomes agents of Tyranus' Imperial faction, the First Order. Furthermore, as Tyranus heads to confront him, Luke kisses Jyn goodbye and then he escapes to take the young Rey to safety as Jyn covers his escape, though Jyn is killed by Tyranus as a result as Luke escapes to protect the young Rey. Blaming himself for the order's destruction, Luke takes the young Rey to Jakku to be adopted by Munkar the Hutt so she can remain safe, then uses to Force to wipe her memory of him before leaving Jakku. As such, Luke comes to the planet Ahch-To, where he comes across a Jedi temple, containing sacred and important scripts, so Luke decides to live out his life defending the temple, thus remaining his exile on Ahch-To. Eventually, however, after many years, war comes to Ahch-To, as the First Order assaults the planet. As he heads out to confront the commotion, he finds Han Solo and a now young adult Rey in a confrontation with Kylo on the planet. As Rey is wounded and almost nearly killed by Kylo, Luke saves her by taking up her weapon, the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, and then Luke uses it to battle Kylo in a fierce duel. Unable to beat Luke, Kylo and his forces withdraw from the planet, and then Luke reunites with Han, greeting him. After Rey is healed, Luke reluctantly agrees to take on the Force-sensitive Rey as his new apprentice, and Luke also decides to help the New Republic against Tyranus. As the next several years pass, Luke trains Rey into a very skilled, though still learning, Jedi warrior, and they keep fighting in a number of battles to help the Galactic Federation, mostly fighting alongside Han Solo. In the battle of Chinikiff, Luke and Rey help Han in fighting their way to a temple, where they uncover a map leading to a Jedi holocron, then they keep fighting their way off the planet with the map as the planet falls to the First Order. Returning to the Galactic Militia base on Hosnian commanded by Leia, Luke continues rigorously training Rey, who makes progress in her training, but he reminds her to control her recklessness. Luke and Rey also discuss with Han his sadness over what happened to his sons, and though Rey tries reassuring Han that his son, Anakin, who is now Kylo Ren, can be brought back, Luke and Han aren't so sure. Meanwhile, Tyranus is able to peer inside the minds of Luke and Rey and discover the location of the holocron on Liperis. After the battle of Liperis, in which Boba Fett had stolen the holocron for himself, back on Hosnian, Rey discovers Fett's last known location to be at Sheruvel. Preparing to head out to Sheruvel, Luke and Leia implore Han to try and bring Kylo back from the Dark side, but Han isn't so sure. As such, Luke and Rey arrive on Sheruvel, and fight their way to Fett's last location, but instead, they encounter Kylo Ren and his apprentice, Siro Ren. Luke and Rey fight Kylo and Siro in a fierce Lightsaber duel, and during the fight, Rey discovers Siro to be Han's other son, Ben Solo, himself, who was not killed by Kylo as previously thought. Regardless, Rey is captured by Kylo and Siro and brought to the First Order bade, known as Starkiller. Han Solo arrives to pick up Luke and take him to Starkiller to rescue Rey and take out the base. Arriving on Starkiller, Boba Fett teams up with Han and Luke and gives them the holocron, then break into a base to find Rey, who has already saved herself. Together, Luke, Han, Rey and Fett, along with Finn and Chewbacca, search the base to find a code to lower the barrier protecting the shield generator that protects Starkiller. There, they engage in a fierce skirmish with Captain Rook and her men, and though they are nearly beaten, Luke, Fett and Finn finally defeat her. Luke then uses the Force to extract the code from her mind, but then Rook attempts a suicidal attack on them, though luckily, Luke uses the Force to save them and himself, while Rook is killed. After lowering the barrier and getting word out to the Militia, who sends forces to attack Starkiller, Luke and the others break into the shield generator house and plant charges on the generator. However, Han finds and confronts Kylo, imploring him to leave the Dark side, but instead, Kylo kills Han. As they destroy the shield generator, Luke and Rey get separated from the others and flee into the woods as Militia forces strike Starkiller. However, they are stopped by Kylo, who knocks out Luke with the Force, then Rey fights Kylo in a heated duel, in which Rey, furious over Han's death, subdues Kylo and nearly kills him, but Luke implores her to not do so, since she is on a dangerous path to the Dark side. At that moment, Tyranus and Siro rescue Kylo as Luke takes Rey to safety through the woods. Meanwhile, the Militia forces are forced to retreat from their failed attack, while Starkiller fires its super weapon, which destroys the planet Hosnian and the Militia base, killing Leia as well. As such, Luke and Rey escape into the the woods, where Luke reveals to Rey that he is her father and admits feeling overprotective of her, but she reassures him. They then comes across a squadron of Storm Troopers lead by Maz Kanata, who have taken it upon themselves to guard the Aing-Tii, the native Force-sensitive lizard inhabitants of Starkiller, once just an ordinary planet known as Erven, and Luke and Rey decide to help them. While remaining hidden from the First Order on Starkiller, Luke continues training Rey while figuring out how to open the holocron. As this happens, Starkiller base works to fix the damage caused by the Militia raid so it can strike the Galactic Federation capital planet of Coruscant. Over the next couple years, Luke and Rey continue helping Maz and the defecting Storm Troopers to guard the Aing-Tii and the Whills monk caring for them, Lor San Tekka. They also discover that the group of Stormtroopers were a part of the FN Corps, which Finn was a part of. As this goes on, Luke continues training Rey, while the two make efforts to open the holocron, with no success. However, they manage to open it a little, but still fail to open it completely, allowing Tyranus to sense their location and send troops out lead by Kylo and Siro. Luke and Rey help Maz and the defecting Storm Troopers fight the First Order forces to protect the Aing-Tii, with Luke and Rey fighting Kylo and Siro, but ultimately, the defecting Storm Troopers are killed, the Maz and the Aing-Tii are captured and, though Luke and Rey escape, the holocron is taken by Kylo and Siro and brought to Tyranus, who manages to open the holocron and use its powers to take control of the Aing-Tii and turn them into powerful Sith warriors. At this point, Luke becomes frustrated and starts feeling that he has failed Rey, which also leads to him revealing that her mother, Jyn, was the daughter of Kobi-Wan Kenobi, making Rey both a Skywalker and a Kenobi. After some time, Starkiller is fully repaired and moves to strike Coruscant, with First Order forces assaulting the nearby planet of Rilaban to destroy the shield generator protecting Coruscant. As such, Luke and Rey hurry to the shield generator on Starkiller and take it out before it can finish powering up its energy and fire its weapon. Luke and Rey fight the guards and the destroy the generator, then getting the word out to the Militia. As the Militia musters all that's left of their forces to make one last attack, Luke decides that the thermal oscillator must be damaged from the inside to help the Militia destroy it, so Luke and Rey head to the oscillator to do so. Coming upon the oscillator, Luke and Rey confront Kylo and Siro and engage them in a ferocious Lightsaber duel, with Luke fighting Kylo as Rey fights with Siro. Eventually, Luke and Rey best the two Sith warriors, they move into the oscillator base and find and take the holocron. However, Tyranus makes his way to them, but Luke sends Rey on her way out, telling her to use the Force and the powers of the holocron to contain the blast in order to destroy the weapon, but save the planet. When Rey expresses doubts in this, Luke reaffirms his belief in her and hugs her goodbye, then Luke goes to confront Tyranus himself in the oscillator. Luke secretly plants as many charges as he has on vulnerable parts inside the oscillator, but is confronted by Tyranus. As such, Luke fights Tyranus in a vicious Lightsaber duel, and after fierce fighting, they find themselves evenly matched. However, since Luke was simply stalling Tyranus for the charges to go off, Luke accepts his fate, standing tall as he states to Tyranus that the Dark side will never win, and then the charges go off, heavily damaging the oscillator and allowing the Militia to finally destroy the oscillator, which kills Tyranus, but sadly, also kills Luke as well. With all her concentration and the the help of the redeemed Aing-Tii, Rey successfully contains the blast and saves the planet, while only destroying the weapon. After the destruction of Starkiller base, Rey and the Militia forces head to Tatooine, and when Rey enters the gateway of the holocron, the spirit of Luke appears to her and agrees to help her learn the powers of the holocron. However, when First Order forces viciously assault the Militia forces on Tatooine, with Kylo and Siro searching for Rey on a First Order Star Destroyer, Luke temporarily grants the holocron's powers to Rey to help her survive. As such, when an enraged Kylo vindictively searches out for Rey, an exhausted Siro fails to keep up, leading to the spirit of Luke to confront Siro and ask why he continues fighting. When Siro doesn't know and instead asks what Kylo saw when he entered the holocron gateway, Luke responds by stating that Kylo is afraid of Siro himself. This leads to Siro redeeming himself as Ben Solo and deciding to help Rey defeat Kylo and Hux. Once the battle of Tatooine ends in Militia victory, a celebration occurs. As Rey takes Ben Solo as her new apprentice, she and Ben enter the holocron gateway, where they meet the spirits of Luke and Kui-Gon Jinn, smiling upon Rey and Ben as they agree to train them. Personality Initially, Luke was very impatient and reckless, and often got very frustrated easily. He was sometimes disrespectful and arrogant and had something of a condescending attitude towards others. Despite this, he was still a very compassionate and amicable individual, always offering to help others and doing his best to protect his friends, who he showed an incredible loyalty towards. As he grew into a Jedi, Luke became incredibly wise, calm, kind and held a much better understanding of the galaxy and the Force. He always tried to use the Force for good and to help others, and he was always loyal to his friends and comrades. He displayed a very helpful and protective nature to his friends and he always tried to help those in need and was shown to be extremely selfless. While studying the very nature of the Force, he came to believe in a balance between the Light and the Dark side, while rejecting the belief held by the previous Jedi order to stamp out emotions and attachments. Abilities Luke was an extremely skilled Jedi who was very powerful in the Force, and as he grew into an aging warrior, he was able to take on some of the toughest opponents. He was also incredibly skilled with a Lightsaber and knew to use vast numbers of techniques. Along with this, Luke was also a highly skilled pilot, with a flying skill that could rival that of the expert pilot, Han Solo. He was also very skilled in using blaster guns and was an expert marksman. He also demonstrated strong abilities as a mechanic who could fix any number of things. Relationships Han Solo Kobi-Ben Kenobi Leia Organa Rey Skywalker Anakin Skywalker Jyn Kenobi Anakin Solo Ben Solo Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chosen One Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:The Messiah Category:Ghosts Category:Damsels Category:Deceased Category:Empowered Characters Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Recurring Category:Bully Slayers Category:Harbingers Category:Lawful Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Altruistic Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Characters Category:The Heavy Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Normal Skilled Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Symbolic Category:Tragic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Swordsman Category:Pure of Heart Category:War Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Serious Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Possessors Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Advocates Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentor Category:Military Characters Category:Selfless Category:Married or Parents Category:Neutral Category:Survivors Category:Vigilantes Category:Creators Category:Leaders Category:Omniscient Category:One Man Army Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Angelic Category:Betrayed Category:Healers Category:Evil or Good From the Past